


The Church of Cipher

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A gift for a dear friend of mine, Altar Boy Dipper, Devils church AU, Double Penetration, M/M, Priest Bill, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: In the Church of Cipher Bill is both god and priest; the towns folk his blind sheep.And Dipper his willing victim.





	1. Chapter 1

I am a monster.

I am a beast.

I am a devil.

I am your god.

 

The soft echoes of the hymns were beginning to finally fade, the smoke rising lazily from each extinguished candle, bells chiming to mark the end of another successful ‘sermon’, the congregation silent in the filing out of the church. Dark stoned walls were broken up in sections, crimson and gold stain glass windows serving as the markers for the different pews, each depicting a golden eye amongst a sea of crimson- the symbol for the ‘Church of the Cipher; though the naïve citizens of the forest surrounded town attended the church in order to ‘redeem’ themselves for their sins, to ask for protection from the various monsters that lived in the surrounding forests, it was all in vain. For the words that rung out in the stoned walled church held no hope or guidance despite the cheery messages.

For the priest of the church was not what he seemed, the words he spoke were double edged and cruel intentioned, however the citizens listened to his words like dying men, for who could resist the silvered tongue of a demon?

In the dying afternoon light, the stained glass windows casted their eerie glows, the intricate lines creeping against the similar crimson isle rug and black marble tiles, a wind softly beginning to pick up, its howl echoing through the near empty church, turning the loose pages of the demonic books that laid open up by the unholy alter, the final candle dying by its deadly breath. Up behind the black marble podium the priest of the church himself sat, sitting upon his golden throne like chair, crimson velvet cushions barely visible with how he sat, one leg draped over the left arm rest, lounged back with his right arm bent, supporting his chin with his white gloved hand- seemingly waiting rather boredly for his ‘prey’, as hinted by the wicked smirk that pulled up on the edge of his lips. The priest of the church was tall and lanky in his human form, skin tanned and freckled on his cheek bones, offset by his butter blonde hair, kept short however long banged, mostly swept to the side to cover his right eye- amongst his bangs however could be seen black fabric of the patch he wore, his left eye only visible, a left eye resembling that of a cat’s, golden hued and slitted. Only when the priest smiled widely could his razor sharp teeth be seen, forked tongue occasionally licking his lips only when he was sure that no one was in range of sight. Dressed in coal black slacks and a simple white shirt covered by a black vest he appeared every inch of a teenage heart throb; yet it was not the young ladies of the town he lusted after and tried to court, but rather the sweet altar boy with the pale white skin and odd birth mark on his forehead. 

Amongst those of the town of the Falls the priest found himself oddly attracted to the young teenager, something about the unblemished skin and thick, mess of chocolate locks lured him, the urge to tear him apart bringing a coy smile to his face whenever he thought of the other. 

Dipper.

Such a sweet name for his little deerling; though human in species Dipper was always nicknamed his little deerling- easily startled yet ever so curious, brown eyes that would widen at the chance to hear a story or a mystery- oh how he wanted to devour him…

The patter of footsteps on the marble steps to the alter caught the priests’ attention, his lips resembling even more of a smirk when he spotted his precious deerling- pink dusted cheeked and out of breath, dressed in a black robe that covered down to his ankles with a simple white collar around his neck, hair mused. 

“Please forgive me,” leaning forward he held his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath. “I finished my responsibilities as fast as I could, I am sorry for keeping you waiting!”

Leaning forward from his chair the priest moved his leg back from over the arm rest, black gloved hands clasped in his lap, teeth flashing, “nonsense my sweet deerling, you are simply here at the correct time, in fact, you are here at the perfect time.”

His Cheshire cat smile spread widely on his face, a gloved hand beckoning him forward, forked tongue licking his bottom lip.

“I’m practically starving for you.”

Cheeks darkening to yet another shade of pink the teenager stepped forward, a hand reaching up to brush his chocolate locks back; stepping closer to the throne like chair he moved up to straddle his beloved priests’ legs, hands shyly resting against his vest clad chest.

“Bill…please…” He averted his eyes, practically whispering breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting all sermon for you- for you to devour me.”

The temperature about them dropped dramatically, gooseflesh forming on Dippers skin despite the long, flowing sleeves of his robe, a breeze like draft tussling his hair, showing Bill the birth mark that the teen kept hidden from most. Gasping softly Dipper pressed closer, trying his best to absorb the warmth that Bill offered, feeling the legs he straddled shift, knowing that the shadow appendages Bill possessed were beginning to form. A black gloved hand tilted Dipper’s chin up, his lips parting a fraction of an inch whilst his eyes glossed over at the mere touch of his beloved priest, resembling that of a doe eyed girl; lips pressing against lips Dipper allowed the hands of Bill to begin the task of undoing the white cotton collar, tossing it aside whilst a tentacle like appendage slipped up, brushing against Dipper’s backside. With the nip to his bottom lip Dipper opened his mouth wider allowing his tongue to be pinned by Bill’s forked one, uncaring of the ghostly tentacle that slid up the back of his robe, the thicker part of it wrapping about his waist while the smaller, tapered end began to rub and stroke against his left nipple, teasing the bud into hardening. It wasn’t long before another wrapped about his waist, the fine tip rolling the right stub in time with the left, Bill’s teeth biting into his bottom lip before breaking off the skin, pulling up Dippers robe to help take it off of him, chuckling huskily at the way Dipper’s hips rocked, noting that the other wasn’t wearing undergarments- as was his usual orders. 

“I want to tear you apart.” Bill growled, gloved hands tossing the robe to the side before placing them on Dipper’s curved backside, giving the firm cheeks a smack, grinning at the way Dipper blushed and moaned. “To break you, and remake you; that is what I want.”

“Y-Yes Father.” Dipper moaned, back arching as small suction cups stuck to his chest, vibrating softly against his rose dusted stubs, cock twitching in anticipation. “Please- I need more. I’ve been so good.”

A third tentacle, thinner and slickened brushed past Dipper’s backside teasingly before moving to flick at his cock, Bills hands beginning to unbutton his vest, practically ripping the fabric of his white shirt to undo the tiny black buttons, the dark skin underneath shadowed from where he summoned the tentacle appendages. Ordering for Dipper to undo the zipper of his slacks he groaned at once when his cock was finally free of its compression, the tip already slickened with semitransparent golden pre-cum, an impressive girth and length- a piece of himself he designed specifically for pleasuring his precious deerling. 

“Where you thinking of this the whole sermon? Tight and wet whilst I preached?” Bill spoke lewdly, voice low, a bit of an echo to his words. “Did you stroke yourself when others weren’t looking? Rocking your hips under your robe? Tell me my deerling, have you been thinking of being filled by me since stepping into this church this morning?”

With each lewd question Dipper felt his cheeks darken, hips rocking hard whilst the tentacle stroked him, unsure whether or not it was pre-cum or the slick that made his cock drip. Gasping in momentary fear and surprise he felt himself raised, forcefully moved off of Bill’s lap, brought down to his knees by an ungodly, invisible power that he no longer questioned since finding out Bill’s true nature; with half lidded eyes he moved forward without being told, tongue lapping at the tip of Bill’s cock, moaning at the sweet taste of the pre-cum before licking a strip down the shaft, a hand gently stroking the sensitive skin of Bill’s sack. A rumble like purr was emitted by the priest at the sensation of being fondled and licked, ordering for Dipper to suck him whilst yet another moistened tentacle slipped to his backside, rubbing insistently at his puckered rim, the tip wiggling in, forcing a gasp from Dipper, mouth widening to take in the tip of Bill’s cock, sucking carefully despite the tentacle the pressed further into him, forcing his hole to stretch wider as the thickness grew with each second, thinning however to keep from hurting him before thickening once more. Bobbing his head down low Dipper hummed, fondling him more, fingers caressing the base of Bill’s cock; carefully he dragged the dull edge of his front teeth against the shaft, earning a hiss of pleasure from the demon, a smirk tugging on Dipper’s lips before the tentacle widened painfully, pulling out suddenly, his body shivering, the need to be filled clouding his mind. 

Gloved hands pulled his head up from where Dipper bobbed down, his lips glistening with pre-cum and saliva as he looked up at Bill, whining, the rubbing of his cock becoming more insistent.

“Do you wish to be filled, my deerling?”

A whimper of need was the only answer Dipper could give, feeling himself being once more picked up before deposited in Bill’s lap, the tip of Bills cock pressed to his stretched hole before sliding in, slick from the tentacle having lubed him up.

“Ride me.” Bill cooed, the shadow appendages stroking and curling about Dipper, nipples being sucked by the mouth like fold that appeared on the ends of the two appendages. In obedience Dipper did as he was told, thrusting down fully on the cock, moaning at the feeling of once more being filled, mouth opening in a perfect ‘o’ before being forced forward, Bills lips and tongue attacking his. Rocking his hips Dipper pulled upwards before thrusting down, starting off at a slow pace, legs bent in half to support him. With each thrust of Bills cock he rocked his hips, speeding up in desperation for pleasure, tongue pinned and lapped by the demon priest, the ends of his hair sweat slickened. The tentacle that stroked at his cock ceased without warning, slithering back behind Dipper before working the tip in past the stretched ring of muscle, a loud cry of pleasure and pain echoing off the stoned walls of the church, Dipper’s eyes widening. 

“Ahh- mmmhm!” The teen moaned, toes curling, thrusting down harder on Bill’s cock whilst the tentacle thrusted hard inside of him, slipping in deeper, searching for his prostate; with a louder cry Dipper nearly sobbed in pleasure once it was found, teased and pounded by both appendages. Tears dripped from his rosy cheeks, sobs of pleasure emitted, his cock bouncing in time with the movements of both cock and tentacle, pre-cum smeared on his lower belly. With several more thrusts he found his cock painfully sensitive, one of Bill’s hands finally stroking him, fisting him hard in time with the movement before Dipper screamed out his name in ecstasy, unable to hold on whilst his vision went blurry, cum streaking both Bill’s gloved hand and chest, the pounding on his prostate continuing.

“P-please…please…” He screamed, mouth opening whilst his tongue slipped out, a bit of saliva dripping down. “N-no more…gods…Billll!”

Silenced by the cum streaked gloved hand Dipper was made to lick it clean, his cock aching whilst his body shook from his orgasm, once more cumming from the sheer pleasure of his prostate being abused. After what felt to be forever the tentacle slipped from his hole, hot cum finally filling him deeply as Bills teeth bit down sharply on Dipper’s neck, marking him as his for yet another week. With inner walls clenching around his cock Dipper panted, limply falling forward, his tears wiped away by seemingly loving hands, tentacles audibly slipping from his chest, slithering back down from his hips, leaving him cold before he was covered by Bill’s cloak, held firmly to his chest.

“Who is your god?”

“You are.” Dipper moaned, brain fogged from the pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, my love.”

Bill smirked widely, his body satisfied; with strong arms wrapped around his sweet deerling he felt the teens soul finally become his. 

And he was never letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be in Japan starting tonight till December 1st, so please don't expect an update for a bit.  
> Much love, MommaVB.

“...in the light of the dying sun may the glorious protector of all watch over our humble town…”

The final words of the congregation echoed amongst the stone walls of the unholy church, its priest and founder watched over from his podium as the citizens of the town rose from their seats; each dressed in a dark gold robe, hoods being raised to cover their faces before they turned into the main isle to leave. The afternoon sun no longer shone in through the stained-glass windows, a thick coverage of dark storm clouds having rolled in and had yet to disperse, shrouding the town in dusk like darkness; being a creature of darkness the priest found himself unaffected by the lack of the rays, however it was the flock of towns folk that concerned him- with each passing day they grew restless, worried and fearful.

Fear was oh so delicious to the priest of the unholy church of Cypher.

However, others found the fear just as delicious…

 

Watching them go with an unfazed eye the priest stepped back, turning to distinguish the candles behind him, only stopping to turn once the sound of muffled footsteps were heard. Turning around he withheld the annoyed sigh, eye casted upon the meek and timid mayor, a shorter man who often stayed after the sermon to talk with the priest, asking for both guidance and prayer sessions to help his beloved town. However, the sight of the smaller man brought repressed annoyance, the priests arms crossing over his chest, head tilting just enough for his honey blonde bangs to shift and reveal his eye patch.

“Yes Mayor, what keeps you here?”

The smaller man shivered at the priests bored tone, hints of annoyance painting his words. Timidly the man clasped his hands before himself in thought before speaking, a soft almost feminine voice leaving him, “Well you see, it’s been so dark lately- and if the weather keeps up it’ll be harder to plants the summer crops and, well, quite frankly I think maybe a demon has taken hold of this town…not that I’m saying you’re not protecting us Father Cypher, that’s not what I’m saying at all!”

Bringing a black gloved hand to his mouth the priest hid his smirk, dagger like teeth being hidden behind the gloved fingers until he once more composed himself, nodding in a seemingly comforting manner to give the mayor a bit of peace of mind. Brushing the hair back over the eyeless part of his face the priest asked kindly, “and to whom do you believe the demon is?”

“W-well, I can’t be for certain, I try not to judge, but those odd twin gentlemen from the north sure are a bit dodgy, folks say one of them is a scientist whilst the other is a con man- and their nephew sure does act peculiar…” A growl from the priest made the mayors eyes widen, taking a step back. “I meant no offense your holiness, I know the boy is your altar worker, please, forgive my transgression.”

Eye narrowing the priest frowned, having turned defensive when it came to his deerling, a protective instinct bubbling forth; stifling it down he shook his head, breathing a faux sigh, “my altar boy is a kind, innocent soul compared to most in this sinful town, however, I will conduct a prayer session tonight, I am hopeful that by tomorrow we will once more see the sun.”

With an audible airy laugh of relief, the mayor clapped his unclasping hand’s eyes widening with a childlike delight at having his voice heard. “T-Thank You Father Cypher! Thank you, I’ll let the townsfolk know to come here tonight-”

“No!” The priest snapped, catching the smaller man off guard. “No, that will not be necessary, I alone with my assistant will be conducting the prayer session here in solitude, I want my church to not be filled with the sins and burdens of the people.”

“Y-yes your holiness…” Bowing lowly the mayor down casted his eyes, turning on his heel to leave, never looking back in fear that the priest would take back his promise. 

With the slamming of the churches oaked doors the priest finally relaxed, flicking his fingers fluidly to the side as one by ones the candles extinguished, only to flicker back to life with blue flames that danced and swayed where they burned on the wick. Moving to his throne like seat before the altar Bill sighed, undoing the buttons of his robes to find some relief of his disguise, his faux blue hued eye turning gold, sharp canines appearing over his bottom lip when he sighed. At the sound of quitter, almost whisper like footsteps he merely opened his arms, not having to tell the altar boy to come closer, merely wrapping his arms about them when they climbed into his lap, his chin resting in their locks of chocolate curls.

“My sweet deerling, how splendidly you sung today, if I could I would keep you chained to my side and never let you stop singing,” his talon like fingers ran through the altar boy’s hair, “oh how delighted I would be.”

“If only I could,” Dipper sighed, nuzzling up against Bill’s warm chest, fingers playing idly with the golden looped chain that hung around his beloveds’ chest, eyes half lidded in content. “My great uncles fear that this town is being overrun by demons and monsters, please tell me you are not the cause of this dark cast, please… I couldn’t bear the thought of you being found out.”

“My sweet deerling, you must know by now I am careful. I have been doing this for the past three years, I have these foolish sheep of people in the palm of my hand; I keep them hungry and scared, feeding them scraps of hope and joy to make them believe they need me. Surely you have more faith in me than what you are saying.” He cooed, gloved finger tips stroking through Dipper’s hair, occasionally tugging gently in play. “But no my deerling, it is not I who brings this dark cast, but rather a demoness I have long been overdue to kill; a demoness I once had in my own band of followers. I can feel her energy even here in my church walls.”

“She must be pretty powerful to cause this darkness.” Quietly Dipper asked, “what are we going to do, Bill?”

Blinking in surprise Bill looked taken aback before the corners of his lips tugged up into a half smirk, fingers rewarding Dipper by scratching and massaging his scalp. “Oh my, I am honored you consider us a couple in arms, however my deerling, you would not stand a chance against the force of the likes of Pyronica.” Spying the look of hurt on Dippers face he was quick to remark, “though, there is another way you can help me without being put in harm’s way, in fact, you have been doing it all along.”

Tilting his head up to look at him Dipper blinked in confusion, brows furrowing in thought. “I have?”

“A demon feeds from various sources of energy, some from fire, others water- however, I am a dream demon, I feed from misfortune and nightmares, yet,” he smirked, tilting Dipper’s head up, lips nearly brushing against his, “I am able to feed from the love you hold for me. And believe me, I have fed well.”

With pink dusted cheeks Dipper closed the gap, pressing his lips desperately to Bills, a timid hand moving up to entangle his fingers within Bills bangs. Once the forked tongue of Bills began to lick and trace at the seam of Dippers lips his mouth opened obediently, eyes sliding closed as he allowed the demon to taste him, tongue yielding to the pressure placed on it. Having his tongue pinned down to the bottom of his mouth, Dipper felt his legs being moved and guided to rest over the armrest of the chair whilst Bill held a protective hold on him. A muffled moan escaped Dipper before he was given the chance to breathe once again, his eyes opening just in time to see the golden hue of Bills eye brightening.

“With each kiss, each act of adoration and love you give to me, you strengthen me.” Bill laughed, a soft echo ringing out from the noise, “and you never realized.”

“I don’t mind… if I can feed you- help you in anyway…I want to…” Dipper whispered in embarrassment, fingers disentangling from his hair, eyes averting, “it’s the least I can do, to show I’m not a burden.”

Narrowing his eye in anger Bill forced Dippers chin back up, emitting a squeak from the frightened boy, the candles blue flames growing bigger whilst the air about them grew colder. “And just who the hell said you were a burden?!”

“I- well, no one…” He stuttered, eyes widening, shaking in fear, “but I know they whisper about me, how odd I am- how weak I am…I want to be useful, I want to help you!”

The air grew steadily warmer whilst the candles died down low, Bills eye softening; with a heavy sigh, he ran his gloved fingers through Dippers hair, a kiss pressed to the odd birthmark on his forehead. “Do not listen to the mindless sheep of this town, you are useful in both action and spirit, you are my deerling, I would not have chosen you as such if I thought you were a burden.”

“Now, my sweet deerling, I grow hungry, if I am to kill off Pyronica I need a bit more energy, you can spare some, can’t you my deerling?” The wickedness in Bills eye once more returned, his teeth barred when he smiled, slipping a hand under Dipper’s robes he reached up to pinch a nipple. “I have a special plan for you today, tell me I may feed and I will make you feel more than you have ever before.”

Unable to say no- oh how Dipper thought the possibility was foolish- Dipper nodded eagerly, cheeks darkening in color whilst his lips parted silently; Dipper felt himself being picked up, unable to look away from Bills glowing orb of an eye, the gloved black hands holding him firmly, carrying him close. The altar was bare save for two elongated candles and the unholy book, it’s black pages scrawled over with golden ink; with a wave of a finger the objects vanished, making room for Dipper to be laid down upon the cool marble, a shiver running down his spine. Opening his mouth to complain of the cold Dipper felt the marble quickly heating up, blue flames burning at the edges as his wrists and ankles were bound by translucent gold chains, the symbol of Bills eye engraved on the cusps. With nimble fingers Bill undid the buttons of Dippers robes, pushing the fabric open to reveal Dippers naked form, his cock already half erected, bared of any restraints. Looming over him Bill leant down in order to press a kiss to his pale, softly chubby belly, licking around his navel before stroking his nipples. At the sound of Dippers breath hitching Bill smirked, forked tongue licking his navel again whilst his right hand moved down his chest to just above the indent; with the tip of his nail through the glove Bill began to trace his symbol on Dippers belly, blue flames sparking up where his finger touched. Despite the look of fear on Dippers face he felt no pain but pleasure, his toes curling as the sensation of warmth washed over him, his head resting back down. Kissing below the flames Bill brought his hands gently down Dipper’s thighs, caressing the gentle curves, murmuring words of endearment for his deerling, the gold hue of his eye brightening.

“Yes,” Bill cooed, a hand moving to Dippers hip whilst he idly stroked the ever-hardening erection, “I can feel my power returning from today, such love you have for me. Say it my deerling, say that you love me and only me.”

Whimpering in growing need Dipper tried to shift his hips, however the chains made it harder for him to move, the hand on his cock pumping lazily, Bills thumb swiping over his slit. “I love you- hell be damned I love you Bill Cypher! My god, my priest…my everything.”

Drinking in his words Bill rewarded him with a slow drag of his tongue against the tip of his cock, eye rolled up to watch him. Stepping back Bill moved his hands away, instead plucking open the buttons of his shirt to reveal his stomach, the skin turning dark, pitch black in color whilst ghost like appendages were summoned, tentacles in which he used for feeding. 

“Like a slaughtered deerling on the altar.” Bill whispered, fingers brushing against Dipper’s cock once more whilst an appendage grew slick with gold translucent pre-cum, snaking around Dippers left thigh before brushing under the sensitive sack to spread his cheeks. With the first tentacle like appendage rubbing and prodding at Dippers puckered entrance yet another slipped over him, wrapping loosely over his right hip, the tip opening much like a mouth to slip over the tip of Dippers cock. Hearing the moan of surprise and curiosity Bill dipped low to kiss him, stroking a hand through his hair to calm him. “Relax, I need more energy than usual, I just need you to endure and I promise a greater pleasure than any mortal could give you.”

“O-okay…” Dipper groaned, the tentacle moving down further on his cock, restricting around him playfully, whilst the tip of the tentacle finally pushing past his rim, stretching the tight ring of muscle. “Aah…I forgot how thick they are…”

“I shall not harm you, give it time and I promise you will be screaming for more soon.” Bill smirked, pressing his lips back down against his, finger tips moving to stroking at the blue flames that flickered and burned on the others stomach before sliding them up to give his pale pink nipples a twist and tug. With the tentacle, in between Dippers legs slipping deeper inside of him it began to thicken to that of a cock, ridges forming on its underside to further pleasure him whilst another appendage took form. Secreting the same translucent pre-cum, the tentacle wiggled and stroked against the partially stretched rim until it could work its way inside, forcing a gasp from Dipper in which Bill used the moment to slip his tongue into his mouth. True to Bills words Dipper soon began trying to rock his hips the fleshy appendage around his cock pulsing and slipping up before moving back down, reminding the blushing teen of how much control Bill truly held. Yet despite Dippers rocking hips and mewls for more the tentacles pressing into him did not thrust, simply slipping in deeper whilst he felt yet another prod at his entrance, a whimper of fear escaping. Rattling the chains a bit to try and close his legs Dipper felt the vibrations beginning to form around his cock, the tentacle that sucked him vibrating and pulsing around him whilst the third tentacle used the distraction to wiggle in alongside the other two, remaining slim in order not to tear him. 

The tongue in his mouth slowly slipped out much to Dippers disproval, only to gasp when he felt It lick at his neck, razor like teeth biting into the sharp flesh not long after. With no warning the tentacles in side of him began to thrust, slipping in an out of him at different paces before moving as one, the ribbed side pressing firmly against his inner channel, thickening and lessening with each thrust, mimicking that of a pulse. Flexing his fingers weakly Dipper whined, the urge to run his fingers through Bills bangs hindered only by the restraints that held him in place. With a particularly painful bite being felt Dipper arched as much as his restraints would allow, screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, crying out for Bill to kiss him once more.

“I can feel your energy, draining into me, so delicious and pure.” Bill cooed, eye practically a ray of light with the energy that coursed through him, the three tentacles inside of Dipper thrusting rougher, thickening once Dippers prostate was found, earning yet another scream from the other, the mouth like appendage on his cock sucking and bobbing greedily. Leaning down, covering the blue flamed symbol Bill began to teasingly lick and nibble on his left nipple, tugging the reddening between his teeth whilst he pinched and rolled the neglected one in-between his black gloved fingers. “I could devour you whole, drink every drop till you are nothing more than a carcass, but oh how I love you my deerling; my sweet, sweet deerling.”

Leaning in close to Dippers ear he hissed, “after all I own you, body and soul, and I plan on keeping you safe and begging for more for all of eternity.”

“P-please…I want that…” Dipper whispered, eyes closing tightly at the assault on his prostate, the liquid heat on his cock making the flames burn brighter and larger, increasing the fog in his brain, eyes glossing over. “Aah! Right there Bill, please!”

Thrusting the tentacles faster Bill cooed sweet nothings in Dippers ear, teeth grazing the tip before he bit down, lapping at the small bead of blood that began to form, the boys’ noises of pleasure increasing the tentacle appendages movements, a fifth and final one forming. Slipping around Dippers neck before pressing its tip to his lips, stroking and tracing Dippers lips till he finally opened wide for it, the tentacle slipping past eagerly. Being the giving lover that he was Bill began to secrete a honey like syrup from the tip, the flavor a sweet mixture of caramel and honey, drizzling down Dippers tongue to further fuel the fog in his mind until he was soon scarlet cheeked and glossy eyed, the will to try and buck gone as he finally came with a final thrust to his prostate, the tentacle around his cock drinking him up, Bills symbol on his belly flashing and flickering white before finally fading, leaving only a soft pink outline from where the warmth had been, otherwise un-harming to him, almost unnoticeable. 

Releasing the restraints with the flick of his finger Bill brushed his fingers through Dippers hair, hushing him softly, urging him to remain laying down. The tentacles slipped from him with a dribble of cum before fading however the one in Dippers mouth remained, secreting the honey like liquid for just a bit longer before slipping out, leaving a bit of the sticky substance on Dippers lips. 

“You must be very tired after all that, such a beautiful and trusting deerling you are.” Bills lips pressed to the odd birthmark on Dippers forehead, his eye sliding closed whilst he remained bent over him, feeling the other shiver underneath him. The marble under Dipper grew cold as it had been before. “I fed you just enough of my own love to keep your body from shutting down, in time you will be back to yourself again, however, I must insist you remain here. I have a demoness to hunt.”

Murmuring nonsense Dipper fought to focus on the other, his lips moving before finally closing, eyes slipping close whilst his breathe grew shallow, the urge to sleep too much for him to ignore. Pulling up the robe that laid under him Bill did up the buttons to offer Dipper some modesty and warmth, grabbing and placing his own cloak around him whilst he made the candles light up once more with blue flames, this time moving them closer to keep Dipper warm. Covering Dippers birthmark with his hair Bill whispered a protective curse around him, to any that would touch his deerling he would kill if the curse didn’t strip the meat from their bones first. 

“Sleep well my deerling, I will bring back the sun.” Adjusting his shirt and vest over himself Bill headed out of the church by the back doors, being already in the heart of the woods, the wind whipping through the trees furiously whilst the darkened skies promised yet another cruel storm to the town. With feather, light footsteps Bill walked, the creatures of the forest both natural and unnatural staying clear of his line of sight, the air around him growing hotter with each step until he felt it crackle with energy, to anyone else they would have been asphyxiated by the intense heat and pressure, however Bill merely waved his hand, laughing out.

“Is this the best you have? A few flashy tricks and hiding? Come on out Pyronica, I want to look at you one last time before I kill you.”

“Says the one hiding behind stone and humans.” A female voice called out, magenta fire trails snaking through the grass, stopping only a foot or two away from Bill before the speaker took form, a long-legged demon made nearly entirely of flames; her face contained only one eye and a mouthful of sharp and crooked teeth whilst her hair gave way to several horns, completely void of clothing. “It has been a while Cypher, to think I once stood before you as an inferior- you were our leader and you betrayed us, you abandoned us!”

Unfazed by her bout of anger Bill merely shrugged, resting his hands on his hips with a sigh of annoyance. “honestly you are one pesky runt. I promised you nothing, I offered you nothing. You followed me to this universe of your own free will, all I asked in return was bit of energy. I have this town right where I want it, and I’m not losing it to a demoness who doesn’t know her place. Now read my lips. Beat. It!”

With a roar of rage, she charged to close the gap between them, only to be deflected by a wave of Bills hand, the power behind it forcing her back several feet, her eye narrowing in disbelief. However, not one to be dismissed so easily she charged once more, magenta flames surrounding Bill from all angles, forcing him to move and duck to avoid being burnt, however, it was when he glanced over that he felt a searing heat pass by the right side of his face, the eye patch he wore being torn off. 

In unbridled fury Bill whipped his bangs back, both his hands glowing with blue flames whilst he gave Pyronica clear view of just what laid under the eyepatch. A pure black orb was where the eye should have been, a gold slit down the middle resembling a pupil; hearing her gasp at seeing it he used her surprise to knock her down, his own flames crackling and burning over her magenta trails, slowly turning them blue with hints of black before snaking up her legs, immobilizing her, forcing a scream from her lips whilst she struggled to move. 

“You always wanted to know what was under my eye patch, well now you get to see it. The orb of death, it ate away my other eye but gave me unmeasurable power when fueled to the brim!” He snarled, his flames working their way up her body, reaching her neck before stopping, leaving her free to use her mouth.

“How- you were never this strong before…” Her eye was wide with fear, her body no longer moving under her will, with a howl of pain she was forced to her knees, the fire soon covering her mouth.

“I have a new food source, and in order for me to keep him, you need to die.” Bill abbreviated the final word by having his flames devour her whole, silencing her screams before flickering out of existence, the only remains being a scorched mark and reddish black ashes that quickly scattered from the wind. With a sigh Bill felt his orb turn cold, the power from Dipper gone; gathering up his discarded eye patch he tied it in place, heading back to the church, taking a moment to set the pocket dimension that held the town back in order.

The sun would rise tomorrow and the town would thank him, but Bill grew, dare he say worried by the close encounter. Just how many of the other demons still remembered him?

How many would come not only to take his town but perhaps even Dipper?

He would not let his hold on the pocket dimension waiver again…


	3. Chapter 3

“We are simple lambs, weak and mild, may our merciful God continue his watch over us…”

The words from the sermon hung heavy in the air, the patrons of the church leaving silently, none straying from the crimson carpet that led the way out, books left neatly on the wooden pews. The smell of incense wafted softly in the air, the echoes of the footsteps fading until the priest was truly alone; closing the unholy book he read from the tanned skin priest moved away from his altar, taking a seat in his throne of a chair, his gold eye closing- he was truly alone, and exhausted. 

How long had it been since his fight with Pyronica? 

Days?

Weeks?

Time lost all meaning when it came to the immortal and the time loop that encased his pocket dimension, time forever repeating, and the citizen of the town, never the wiser. With each loop came new experiences, none of them remembered the ‘past’ month. It was all according to the priest’s plan, to keep his ‘sheep’ from leaving, to continue feeding from their fear and feeble cries for salvation; the only one he took special care of, the only one he didn’t want to destroy, was the Altar boy with curly brown hair and bright brown eyes that threatened to tear Bill apart from their sweetness, the trust that Dipper held for him. 

Oh yes, Dipper was a special case, his sweet lamb that was sacrificed over, and over, and yet always returning, always giving Bill energy despite how tired his little lamb grew. The demon truly loved him.

Opening his eye, the priest watched in curiosity a man approach, a man he knew very well, for all the wrong reasons.

Stanford Pines.

Sitting a bit straighter the priest prepared himself mentally for yet another battle of words, his forked tongue having to be held in order to keep up his allusion of being a mere man of god to the other. The priest could feel Stanford’s anger, his unbridled rage even before he stood in front of him, the man’s six fingered hands clenched tightly by his sides, his gray eyes narrowed behind his thick framed glasses. Smiling sweetly Bill clasped his hands in his lap, his head tilting just a bit in order for his hair to fall over his eye patch.

“Mr. Pines, such a lovely visit, you have not come to my church in a very long time, I have missed you dearly.” Bill cooed, his own anger bubbling and coiling in his stomach- oh how he despised the man of science before him. “Do tell, what brings you here?”

Taken off guard by the joyful voice Stanford shook his head to regain himself, his right hand brought up, a finger pointed in Bills direction. “Do not try and be sweet, I know your true intentions, I’m here to talk to you about Dipper, not about your bull shit of a church!”

“Now, now, no need to be so vulgar,” Bill continued to smile, getting up slowly from his seat, his hands still clasped before him; the tension was thick, with each step towards the aged man he took, he found that the other stepped back. “You wish to talk about Dipper, then let us talk. Since he has been working for the church he has been educated on the importance of cleanliness for both body and mind, he has been taught herbology and the interactions of the world around him. If anything, he has been taught more by me than anything you have offered him. You try and push your ideals onto him much too strongly, I merely offer him the tools and he accepts them. Do you wish to take him from the church? To lock him away like some damsel?”

“How dare you use such a tone with me!” Stanford snapped, his finger jammed against Bills chest, pressing forward hard, “I can teach him of true experiences, of science and the world around him, not some fantasy you have ensnared him with! I don’t know how you got him to be so close to you, and I won’t allow it, you- you-!”

“You think me to be a demon? A monster perhaps?” With strained politeness Bill slapped the hand away from himself, turning around on his heel, taking a few steps forward, his hands raising; slowly, one by one the candles dimmed, the air around them growing frigid. 

He was done playing games.

“Who- what are you?” Stanford’s eyes widened with fear, his suspicions being proven right. 

“I’m just a humble priest, blessed with the love from this town and its inhabitants, I merely wish to keep them all safe and sound, but you?” Turning slowly, his eye narrowed, Bill frowned, his gloved hand raised, with his fingers curling save for his middle finger he created a blue flame, his golden eye soon glowing. “You test my patience, Stanford, I keep this town safe, and yet you still condemn me, tell me old fool, how many times have creatures attacked? None? Why can’t you just be like the others?!”

Swallowing his words Stanford instinctively reached for the concealed gun he kept at his hip, only for it to be shot away by a burst of blue flames that shot from Bills finger.

“You know not who you are dealing with.” Bill hissed, stepping forward, forcing Stanford to step back until his footing was lost, his body falling backwards only to be caught by an invisible force. “You are lucky I am letting you live, after all, Dipper cares for you, and that is the only reason why I will allow you to keep your feeble life.”

“I’ll tell the whole town what you are, your church will be burned to the ground and your body purged, you demon!” With a cry of pain Stanford’s head was forced back, what felt to be invisible hands clenched around his throat until his vision began to blur, black spots appearing, it was only when his skin turned a dark shade of red that Stanford was dropped heavily, his knees colliding with the stone steps with a crunch. Looking up Stanford watched powerlessly as the demon priest walked forward, Bills face mere inches from his. Cold gloved hands rested on the sides of Stanford’s face, Bill’s eye glowing until it was the only thing Stanford could see; with a pain sharper than any headache he had ever experienced, Stanford began to black out, his mind growing sluggish until it was too late to try and fight. His hands fall limply from Bill’s wrists.

 

Hearing soft footsteps, the demon stood up, watching with disinterest at the body that fell limp, his gaze resting upon the young face of his altar boy, the poor boys eye full of fear and confusion. With a wave of his hand Bill re-lit the blown-out candles, the church once more warm. The smell of fear was foul to the demon’s nose- oh how he hated to upset his little lamb. Taking his seat once more before the altar Bill motioned for Dipper to join him, the boy all too compliant; with gentle hands Bill helped Dipper up onto his lap, his arms wrapping around Dipper’s thin hips.

“You are shaking.” Bill murmured, his fingers stroking Dipper’s belly mindlessly, his golden eye watching the boy closely, “If you are fearful that I have killed him, then rest assured I did not. He will wake up surely bruised and achy, but he will wake up none the less.”

“And what if he does go to the town and tell them what happened?” Dipper’s voice was soft, full of worry, his hands holding onto Bill’s as if the other were to suddenly vanish. “Please Bill, I don’t want to stop coming here, I don’t want you destroyed!”

Pressing a kiss to Dipper’s curls of hair, Bill reassured him, his fingers giving Dipper’s a soft squeeze.

“He will not remember our meeting, I will bring his body to the forest, and there he will awaken, he will most assuredly assume he had fallen and will return home. When he comes back I will deal with him in a kinder manner.” Bill’s hands moved to rest on Dipper’s clothed chest, his golden eye closing. “I am very tired…”

“You meant what you said though, about wanting me to stay here?” Dipper whispered, turning to press a kiss to Bill’s lips, remarking in fear just how cold Bill’s skin felt. “Bill- Bill what’s going on? Why are you so cold?!”

Cracking his eye open sleepily Bill pressed a kiss back, his body going a bit limp, his hands soon resting on Dipper’s thighs. “I’m tired, my young lamb, erasing his memories and keeping him held up for so long, it has drained me.” Sighing softly, he frowned, “I have been using more energy than usual to   
keep this town protected, something- someone keeps trying to break through the barrier… but I’m so tired…”

“Barrier? What can I do?” Dipper whispered, pressing kisses to Bill’s lips, knowing about the transfer of energy. “Bill please stay awake!”

“Just let me hold you, let me rest, and I will be fine.” Bill re-assured, adjusting his hold so that Dipper was cradled against him, his head lulling forward, eye once again closing. “Just think loving thoughts, I’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

Holding Bill’s hands in his, Dipper shivered, looking to the body of his Great Uncle laid out on the floor, a feeling of shame washing over him at the discovery that the sight did not alarm him. 

Feeling Bill’s breath even out, Dipper remained against his sleeping demon, thinking of loving thoughts and hoping to give Bill even more energy when the other was awake, his cheeks dusted red at the thought. 

Bill knew not how long he slept for, only that when he awoke from his slumber that the candles were all but extinguished and that Dipper had fallen asleep in his lap- but that was not the reason why Bill woke up. No, far from it.

 

Another demon had entered his pocket dimension…


End file.
